


X Files: Reflections

by JassyK12



Series: Mulder and Scully romance [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Scully reminisces for her and Mulder’s times together as she goes through their old photos… (sequel to Hiding In the Dark, takes place between Providence and Scary Monsters, season nine.)





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, William Scully or Emily. The show and its characters belong to Twentieth Century Fox and Chris Carter. No copyright infringement intended.

Scully’s apartment   
Georgetown Virginia   
Saturday 9am 

Agent Scully sat on her bed that Saturday morning and started to tidy out her closet. As she did so, her eyes fell upon an old photo album that was hidden away in a corner, gathering dust. Scully decided to take it out and have a sort through that as well.   
So she picked it up and opened it. The first photo was of her and Mulder working together on a case in which Mulder thought he saw monsters, a vision that Scully summarised to be folie a deux, a madness shared by two. Just the two of them having the same vision. Coincidence? Why could she see what Mulder saw when no one else could?   
Then the next photo was of her and Mulder on a stake out together. They were so close, Scully didn’t know why they weren’t a couple. Or were they? True, they did everything together at work. But outside work? Scully wasn’t sure.   
Scully picked up Mulder’s old FBI pass badge and stared at it sadly. She knew that face staring back at her, a face she had known for nine years now, a familiar face but still had traces of mystery surrounding it. She smiled when she recalled a person asking her in their Whirlwind case, “why does he call you Scully? I mean, you do have a first name.” Scully replied simply, “because he can,” and they left it at that. Scully wondered about that herself, but in the end she reached the conclusion that it was Mulder’s way of being professional and keeping a short distance from her. She got the feeling he had been hurt before, which was why he had kept her at arms length. Scully guessed it was Agent Fowley that had hurt him before, but she never told him that. But now Mulder trusted her and would allow himself to call her Dana from time to time. Scully allowed him to and felt pleased when he did.   
Placing the badge down on her bed, Scully resumed going through the photos. There were a couple she got rid of, and one of those being of Mulder talking to the late Agent Fowley. Scully still bristled when she saw her. She had mixed feelings about her passing, but she did hurt for Mulder when she broke the news of her death to him.   
It was then at that moment Scully knew Mulder would always be the most important man in her life, and she knew by the looks he gave her that he felt the same way about her too.   
Which was why it hurt too much now that Mulder had left again. She needed him, and so did William. Will they ever see each other again? Scully wondered with a little tear trickling down her cheek.


	2. Memories of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully finds old photos of her and Mulder...

Scully took out another photo, this time it was a personal one. It was a gorgeous, sunny Saturday and Scully remembered that day well. The photo Scully had in her hand was one of Mulder holding out a wine bottle triumphantly as he sat down on a picnic blanket. Next to him was a basket of food. He had gone all out for Scully that day, as it was a pleasant surprise for her birthday.   
Scully was so surprised and pleased that he had finally remembered her birthday that she had given him a quick kiss on the cheek to say thankyou. She enjoyed seeing how it had made Mulder blush. They then went to the local park and sat on the blanket looking out at the J Edgar Hoover Building. “And for your next treat, Scully,” Mulder had joked dryly, “is a tour of the FBI,” he told her. Scully grinned and shoved him in the shoulder playfully. “Whatever Mulder,” she had said after a mouthful of apple tuna salad sandwich.   
Scully smiled as she studied the image of Mulder there on the blanket in front of her. That was the best birthday she had gotten from Mulder. She decided to keep the photo. Scully smiled again as she came across a photo of her and Mulder celebrating with a bottle of wine in the X Files office. This time it was Mulder’s birthday. Scully had given him some wine and a trip for both of them to see Elvis’s home in Memphis, which Mulder was pretty chuffed with. Scully remembered that day well and enjoyed the way Mulder’s face lit up when they entered the Elvis museum one rainy Saturday.   
He put on Elvis style shades as he eagerly lead Scully around the show rooms and joined in on the tour. Mulder told her that it was the best thing she had ever done for him before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug. Scully hugged him back. She had to admit that she also enjoyed the tour and finding out more about Elvis.  
After the trip they had begun to spend more time with each other outside of work. Scully recalled when shortly after, Mulder came by her place and had bought some wine offering to watch her favourite movie with her. The next photo showed her and Mulder clinking their glasses together in a toast as they began to watch Scully’s favourite movie Titanic. They were good times and Scully wiped a tear from her cheek. She decided to keep those photos.


	3. Memories of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully remembers Emily...

There was one photo that Scully knew she was never going to get rid of, and that was a photo of her daughter Emily. In the photo, Emily was celebrating her fifth birthday. Scully smiled at the photo and stroked the image of Emily’s innocent and happy little face.   
Her heart still ached for Emily and she missed her terribly. Scully remembered how brave her daughter was white she ran her through all those tests. She couldn’t even imagine what it must have been like for Emily. Scully’s only hope is that Emily is in a better place now, and that the angels are looking after her in heaven. Who knows, maybe Emily will be ready to greet her when it was Scully’s turn to enter the pearly gates.   
Scully felt more saddened as she knew William would never get to know his half sister. Scully shook her head. She had been through so much pain and lost so much over the past years, she often wondered if she had any strength left. But when in doubt she would look at Mulder’s photo, and Emily’s and William’s, and she would find enough strength to continue. Mulder was her rock, her touchstone. She couldn’t imagine her life without him in it.   
Scully gingerly placed Emily’s photo back in the photo album and resumed flicking through the pages.


	4. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully decides to contact Mulder...

Scully looked at the last photo in the album which was her and Mulder working together in the X Files office. Scully studied Mulder who was working at his desk and couldn’t help but notice the trophies behind him on the shelves. Mulder told her they were his athletic medal from the FBI.   
Scully was impressed but she never told Mulder that and she regretted it now. Sure, they worked well as a team, but other than that they still needed to learn how to communicate more. Now that Mulder was gone it made her want to tell him how she felt as much as possible, so she decided that first thing before work she would pop into the cyber café and send Mulder a message. Just then crying could be heard and Scully put the album back in the cupboard before going to feed William his first nightly feed. Come home soon Mulder, she thought sadly as she picked William up from his crib. We need you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
